In order to mount a standard to an agricultural implement, agricultural implements commonly include two square u-bolts. The square u-bolts mount over a top of a gang tube of a frame of the agricultural implement.
Each square u-bolt then passes through a first bracket, beside the standard, and through a second bracket having an underside. The square u-bolts are secured to the underside of the second bracket with nuts. This embodiment is used on the Landoll® 6230 Disc and on the Sunflower® 1212 Disc.
Alternatively, each square u-bolt mounts over the top of the gang tube and passes through a hole in the standard. The square u-bolts are secured with at least one nut. This embodiment is used on the John Deere® 2410 Chisel Plow.